Forever to Remember (One piece Fanfiction)
by Proximina
Summary: 3 yrs before the Strawhats, there was the Crusader pirates. An infamous and undefeated pirate crew led by a swords woman who dreamed of being free. With an unwavering reputation, it seemed as if nothing could break them apart. But as we all know, fate has a funny way of turning things around, yet it also has a funny way of bringing the good out of the bad. Some OC x Canon
1. Ch 1: Remember the Days

AN: **To state the obvious, I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters, that seat is reserved for Echiro Oda. But the OCS belong to me. But I guess I can start by saying that I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and all the work I put into it.**

Chapter 1: Remember the days

Something was gnawing at me. A few days ago, me and my crew encountered a large fleet of marines, with the intentionof capturing us all. That effort though was all in vain when we sunk every single ship. Normally, the marines would send an even larger fleet, yet they, nor the world government sent any sort of retaliation or battalion to hunt us down. Not that I appreciated any sort of peace that came our way (for once), but the feeling of caution and suspicion never left.

There was the lingering feeling that if our guard was down for just a small moment, something unexpected(obviously bad) would happen that would come at the very last second. Call it paranoia, but I preferred to have thought of it as having precautions. For that reason, and waiting to get more supplies, the way to pass time on the ship was either through practicing fighting techniques, rest up, conversation, or my way; stay in your cabin and read your worries away.

As of right now, I just finished the last book from my library (including the Bible) and that meant no more distractions. At least, that's what I last thought before I decided to read my previous Captain Logs. I searched through the various pages, files, and books until my eyes caught sight of the last journal. A peculiar looking book, one a worn out brown cover, the leather straps seeming as if they could rip easily, and wrinkled pages. I picked it up from it's desolate corner of the file drawer blowing the dust off the cover to see the title.

1st captain's log is what I read, remember the book from when I last wrote in it. With a new found sense of curiosity, I flipped to the beginning journal entry, the memories of when I first became the captain of the Crusader Pirates. A time when I was only known as Ravina Faust, came rushing back to mecas I read the words at the top of the page. _Day One: Departure for the sea..._


	2. 1st Captain's log: The Journey begins

_Day 1: Departure for the Sea._

 _"Good luck." was the last thing my father, Don Aron Faust, said before I left my home, with a ship he gave me to sail, and began my search for a suitable crew. It disturbed me not only to leave the only home I've ever known, but I could not tell my best friend, the one I knew as Hawk, where I was. He did not know I came back to start my journey, but it was my decision to not let him know. The reason being was because he left before I came back, and if I told him I would become a pirate, not only would he hunt me down, but he would be angry with my decision. But while I believed it was for the best, deep in my heart I wanted to see him one last time._

 _Alone on a large ship, without one single crew member, missing my home already was the last thing I expected to feel. I decided to forget about this lonely feeling, and with a not as heavy heart, set a course for the island Bendal. Little did I tell my father about what I experienced when I first left home 5yrs ago._

 _Day 2: Arrival in Bendal_

 _Once I docked to the east port of the island, the first thing I noticed was that sand was everywhere, covering the dock with a thick blanket of sand. I tredged foward, heading towards the first town I saw. The buildings were decorated with multi-colored blankets, probably for protection from sandstorms or to prevent bunches of sand blowing into the houses. What suprised me is that no one was inside the buildings. Instead, they were in front of their houses, under tents, while selling all sorts of items._

 _I passed by most of them, my eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. I observed the whole town until I got to the end, taken aback by the largest building in the current city, a large wired fence surrounding the complex. Large letters on a nearby sign caught my eye, reading it with interest. 'Marine Base' was what it said, frowning at the fact that marines were here._

 _Not only did I dislike their principles, I resented the way they delt with pirates. Me being a pirate made my disgust for them intensify, getting ready to resume my search to find anyone suitable to be a part of my crew, for that was my entire reason for coming to this place. As soon as I turned my back, an alarm rang from inside the base, turning back around to see what all the commotion was about._

 _I was a far distance away, but I could see most of it from this far. The entrance to the base opened suddenly, a figure running out of the building in a rush. The figure slid under the wired fence, quickly getting back on their feet and began running in my direction. Not far away were a group of marine soldiers, tailing the figure while yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!"_

 _The figure didn't seem to heed their orders, for they continued to run, their pace slowing down gradually as they made their way towards me. When the figure got close enough, I took a moment to observe the identity of the figure. My first reaction was shock as I studied the upcoming person; A girl?_


	3. 1st Captain's log: Diantha and Tristan

_Continuing from Day 2: The First Two_

 _I could only stare as the girl got closer and closer. She looked much younger then me, in her mid teen years perhaps, with short crimson colored hair, lightly tanned skin, and had striking emerald eyes, wearing a blue turtleneck with no sleeves, capris, and two katanas; One on each side of her waist. She carried a large bag on her back, sprinting towards me at high speed. Once she neared me, she dodged to the side, but kept running straight. I looked back to her tailers, getting in a fighting position. I don't know what came over me, but I pulled out my broadsword and brought out in front of me, the blade gleaming with a dangerous glow._

 _As soon as they got close enough, I swept the sword on the sand and flung it in the incoming faces of the marine soldiers. They stopped in their tracks and wailed in pain at the sand in their eyes, blinding them for only a few moments. "Quick, this way!" a feminine voice called to me._

 _On instinct, I ran to the source of the voice without a thought, taking a turn through a large alleyway without looking back. I kept my pace until I reached a dead end, stopping to examine the obstacle before me. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me by the arm an pulled me to the side, into yet another dark alley. Before I was pulled any further, I caught myself by planting my foot on the ground firmly so that the pulling could possibly stop. Suprisingly,it did, the hand disappeared, and from the shadows two silhouettes emerged. The first one I noticed was the same girl from before, but next to her was a tall teenage boy with dark, shaggy black and Orange hair, but had the same green eyes and slightly tanned skin as the girl beside him. The only difference was that he wore a thin gray vest without a shirt in the inside, denim Capris, wooden sandles, his age, and strange, black stripe like tattoos on his arms, face, and chest. The first thought that crossed my mind was that these two were possibly siblings, the rest was just blank. The girl crossed her arms in a begrudging manner and said "Look I don't know who you are but you got in my way, and that could have ruined everyrthing."_

 _The Boy next to her gently elbowed her, motioning his head towards me. She sharply sighed and hung her head in a bored way. " But my brother and I wanted to say...Thanks."_

 _I nodded, thoughts about the pair processed through my mind. They seemed sea worthy, fit, and could probably be the best choice for crew members, but then there's one problem. I knew nothing about these two, in fact I just happened to cross their path (or the other way around). They could have possibly be bandits or criminals, and could try anything if I let my guard down. But it still goes without saying that inorder to establish a better crew, you must find things you trust in that person. It would have been best to either delve more deeply into their background, or leave Bendal to go to another island. First choice sounded better. When the pair turned to leave, I said "Wait, I have something to ask of you."_

 _Their attention was once again back on me as they waited for my reply "I've been searching for somewhere to rest for a few days, do you have a place?"_

 _The younger sibling opened her mouth to answer, but her brother did it for her "Sure, we got a place you can crash, it's the least we can do since you've helped us; Right sis?"_

 _She mumbled as if biting back a remark while her brother gave me a big grin " If you don't mind me asking first, why did you do that back there?" he asked._

 _I didn't answer at first, but thought it over a few times. I actually didn't know why I did it, I didn't even know what was going on at the time, but I did have that strange feeling to aid the young girl. So I decided to reply with what I thought. "Honestly, I don't know why, but I did have the urge to help her."_

 _What he said next suprised me even further. "That's what I wanted to hear. Follow me."_

 _He walked the opposite way, his sister doing the same. I hesitantly followed. After a few turns, he entered a decent sized house, but first stopped for a minute to motion for me to come in. I walked in to be greeted by a dust filled room, blankets covered every inch of the floor, with only a small table in the middle of the room. This place was indeed much different then I first imagined, A few cracks in the wall that reached from the floor, and to the ceiling, and the table looked as if it could break apart any minute._

 _The boy caught me staring, fixing one of the blankets near the table as if he knew the problem "Don't worry, it might look a tad bit worn down, but this is our home, and it's been here for quite a long time." He swept a spot on the floor and offered me to sit down._

 _I sat down with his sister sitting right across from me, he took his place by my right side around the table and brought his gaze to me "I must ask though, you look like you're not from around here. Where'd ya come from, and what's your name?"_

 _I redid my posture and outstreched my hand to him "I just came from one of the neighboring islands not far from here, called Solarin island. My name is Ravina Faust."_

 _He heartily took my hand and shook it "The name's Tristan Le Faye, the girl across from you is my younger sister, Diantha Le Faye."_

 _I smiled at this. He is very trustworthy and has a good heart, but his sister seemed withdrawn and has a pridful air about her. Tristan interuppted my thoughts when he said "You must be wondering why we brought you here. Well, since you helped my sister out, Let's say I wanted to get to know you. Friends are really scarce here in Bendal, and I'd like to know if I can trust you."_

 _My gaze went back to him as I nodded in agreement, but at the same time gave him a quizzical look "What do you mean by 'Friends are scarce'?" I asked curiously._

 _Before Tristan could answer, his sister Diantha shot up from her spot with her fists clenched and grit her teeth angrily "When those marine scumbags came to our village, the town become poor and broke because of them. Me and my brother fought back, stealing back our possessions from under their noses without much trouble. That is until our so called friends ratted us out and told them our identities, all for the promise of money. Today was the last risk we took to take back what is rightfully ours, but now they are getting closer. Soon we will have no where to run and it was all because they betrayed our trust!"_

 _She sat back down quickly and went back to her brooding. Tristan sighed, and faced me once again "She's right. We were planning to sail out of here, but the marines won't allow any one under the age of 18 to leave. I'm 27, but Diantha is only 16, and I don't want to leave her here. So we're stuck." he finished._

 _My expression became sympathetic, but inside, I couldn't help but feel anger towards the Marines. If I were in their place, I would have done the same thing, but I knew that attacking the marines was not going to end well, especially with the situation the town was in. But the more I thought about it, the more a plan began to form in my head. I then decided to approach them with an offer. I averted my gaze to the twin katanas laying on the side of the wall, walking over to them and grabbed both, studying the blades with interest. One blade was covered in a jet black sheath, it's diamond-shaped handguard and top of the handle golden. The other was a pure white sheath, but had the same shape and color in the same places. "These are fine blades, I take it you're a swordsman Diantha?"_

 _She stood from her spot once again and looked at me with suspicion "Yeah, what's it to you."_

 _"...You see, my reasons for coming here was to find suitable members for my Pirate crew I'm going to make. Now that I met you, I believe my search has just begun, that is if you agree to the offer I will give."_

 _Both stared at me with bewilderment, staying silent as they waited for me to continue. I then inquired "How would you like to join my crew?"_


	4. 1st Captain's log: To a new Island

_Day 3: Leaving Bendal_

 _By dawn, we had left the desert island far behind. The ship had sailed the whole time and were now far from any sort of land. Diantha, now finished with setting the sails and swept the deck from the remaining sand, began to practice with her dual blades. I watched her perform a variety of quick slashes and stabs, making notes of her skill and lacking abilities. I silently admitted that for a child, she was pretty good with a sword, better than I was when I was around her age. The skill was even though she had a scrawny size, she made up for it with speed and verocity. It was a pity that she wasn't as strong as me though or older, for she could've put up a challenge. Tristan caught my attention when he suddenly spoke "Captain, while I'm thankful that you gave us the chance to get out of that place, I still have my doubts about my sister coming along. She's only 16, don't you suppose she's a little too young to be living her life as a pirate?"_

 _I contemplated his suggestion for a moment "Well what is your age Tristan?"_

 _"...27 ma'am."_

 _I turned to the troubled teen, and with an understanding expression said "If you are 27, then you are legible to be her guardian, which includes you being there to take care of her. Now that you're pirate of my crew, she also must come along so that you can tend to her needs. But when the time comes it will be her desicion to become a pirate or not."_

 _He didn't answer verbally, he just nodded silently as he stared out into the ocean, in the direction where Bendal was "You miss your home and family don't you?" I said to him._

 _His eyes widened as he snapped his head towards me "Well... to be honest, It's hard going away from the home I've always known. It's where we were born, raised, and loved by our family for most of our lives. Aside from the fact that our friends may have stabbed us in the back, the only thing I would miss is the memories we had there."_

 _I acknowledged his explanation, bringing my attention back to his sister's training and only sighed. "I understand how you feel, but remember this. Though you left your home, now you have a duty to protect the last memory of your true home; your sister."_

 _He smiled, nodding while chuckling silently " That is if she doesn't get herself in too much trouble."_

 _Diantha then ceased her swings, her gaze fixed on us, and began walking to me in a prideful way. "You know, for a woman you look awfully young. How old are you anyway?"_

 _As soon as the words left her mouth, I felt myself snap in the inside, my eye twitched ever so slightly. I bonked her head in response. "For a soon to be young woman, you lack much needed manners. You should never ask a woman her age, it's considered very rude." I scolded, but afterward sighed sharply, shaking my head in defeat "But since this is your first time learning, I let it slide. But for the record, I'm 36."_

 _Diantha stared at me hard, as if I lost my mind, her mouth agape while Tristan just eyed me shocked. "Y-you're T-thirt-ty S-six!? You look like your in your late t-twenties!?" She sputtered._

 _This time I chuckled at her suprise " Yes I get that alot. I am 36, but unlike you, I have manners."_

 _She studied me until her expression changed from shock to frustration. "You know what forget it. Anyway, where are we headed?"_

 _I looked out to the vast ocean, pointing straight ahead "For now, we need to search for more crewmates, those who are willing to cross the grandline, and let the adventures begin."_

 _Day 4: The usual._

 _Day 5: New supplies from nearby town_

 _Day 6: Nearing the grandline_

 _Day 7: Setting course for a nearby island._

 _Day 8: Sailing to search for land_

 _Day 9: Still Searching_

 _Day 10: Land ho!_

 _"Land ho!" was what Diantha shouted from the lookout post, giving Tristan time to begin setting the sails to catch the wind toward the island._

 _I was behind the wheel, guiding the ship The Survivor to the oncoming shore. An arch near the port at the entrance of the town read these words. "Loguetown" I mumbled softly to myself thoughtfully._

 _Diantha slid down the mast and ran to the edge of the railing on the deck, smiling eagerly at the sight of the town. " I can't believe it! We're here, The town of the beginning and the end."_

 _Tristan put himself beside me with his arms crossed "No offense Captain, but what's so important to find here in a place that's not exactly Pirate friendly?"_

 _A smile crept on my face, leaning on the railing as I kept my gaze on the island ahead " I have a feeling that I will find what I'm looking for here. A new crew member to join the ranks."_


	5. 1st Captain's log: Loguetown

_Day_ _10: The Island of beginning and end_

 _The port we docked in was, in the very least, lively and definately, without a doubt; crowded_ _. People walked up and down the harbor, scanning the various side shops and talked amongst themselves. To me though, the fact that it was busy was not suprising, for I have been to Loguetown before. The crowds reminded me of when I first came, the time when the residents and visitors beared witness to the execution, that day when the infamous Pirate King Gol D. Roger died._

 _Many thought it was divine fate that let him be executed in the very town he was born in, but in my opinion, I always thought it was just a coincidence. I remembered how it went, how Gol D. Roger was executed, because I was there...With my friend Hawk, and my father Aron. The thought of them both made me feel longing, so I decided to push it out of my mind for now, and focus on getting to town square._

 _Out of everyone, I thought the ones that stuck out the most was us three. The broadsword on my back was really hard to miss, Diantha's dual katanas was quite the eyecatcher, including Tristan's shaggy yet intimidating air, which made most men back away from him. My appearance though did the opposite affect, as it only attracted more men towards me._

 _To say I was nervous with all the men's stares was not the way to describe what I felt. Any sensible person would just ignore, but I honestly wanted to glare at them, as only the first warning to back off and quit eyeing. The second was...let's just say more elaborate than a normal threat._

 _But then if I did, it will draw even more attention, so I supposedly had no choice but to ignore. We all strolled together until we reached town square, deciding this would be a good place to split up._ _I gave them each a decent sized ba_ _g, including one for myself, all containing a large yet equal portion of beris. Tristan and Diantha curiously peeked inside, their eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the amount. "The hell?! How many beris are in this thing?!" I heard Tristan croak._

 _I opened my bag and took out a small_ _cluster of paper_ _beris, showing them the amount. "This is only £1,000 beris, in each bag, there is... approximately £900, 000 Beris. Each of you have an equal amount to spend on whatever you want, but my only warning is that even though I brought alot of money for the trip, spend this money wisely. Once you've spent a good amount, buy as much food as you can carry, and meet back here next to the large fountain. Any left over beris, you give to me so that we can save it. If we need to stay longer, tell me about it and we'll decide, agreed?"_

 _They nodded, as if excited to leave_ _, but before they could have the chance to runoff, I caught their attention "Before you get going, there's one more thing_ _I need to tell you. Do not reveal yourselves as_ _pirates, this place is as Tristan put it ' Not exactly Pirate-Friendly'."_

 _Both shook their heads in agreement and ingstantly shot off in the opposite directions_ _. I only sighed and headed towards the intersecting alleyways_ _. I strolled deeper in the gaps of the alleyways until I came across a strange stairway leading downward in a building to my left. I read the sign above me. '_ _Gold Roger'._ _It plainly was labeled._

 _Confusion struck me, looking at it in puzzlement._ _But instead of thinking more about the strange name, I entered the staircase leading down. I made my way inside a dimly lit room, an empty bar with dust in every part of the room, and the eerie silence being the only thing that counted as sound._

 _I sat on a nearby stool in front of the bar counter and placed my head on my hand, the lingering feeling of being watched in this desolate place was the only thing on my mind. I stayed for a while like this, but then decided to continue my search, as I found there was nothing here worthwhile, getting up from my seat and headed towards the door way. "Going so soon?" a voice called from the darkness._

 _I whipped around and there, sitting at a nearby table, with a bottle of sake in his hand was a short old man with slightly, wrinkled tan skin, skinny arms, white hair, and wore a shirt and capris with a bandana on his head. He blinked slowly, as if expecting me to walk out. But I didn't, instead I found myself walking towards the old man and sat right across from him. "Are you the owner of this place?" I questioned._

 _He gave me a slight glance, but then went back to observing the bottle "Yeah, what's it to you? No one comes in this place, why'd you?"_

 _I didn't know how to answer, for I only came because I was curious about the name and abnormal feeling of the place. But it seemed as if this man had no customers for a long time, as he pointed out himself that no one comes to this place, and seemed so staightfoward about it. I chose to give him an answer he wouldn't expect. "I just came for a quiet place to get a drink."_

 _He stopped and snapped his head back to me, caught off guard by my answer._ _He then gave me a sour look. "No duh, this is a bar. Might be a little rugged around the edges, but it still serves it's purpose."_

 _He then went straight to the barstand and sat himself on the seat behind it "So what can I getcha?"_

 _I followed his example, sitting myself in the seat in front and said "Just a small glass of wine would be nice."_

 _He gave me a crude look, as if I said something that bewildered him even further, but then went back to his straight fa_ _ce as he replied "A wine drinker ehh? I'll see what I got."_

 _He turned around to the bottles on the shelf, searching through them until he stopped at the last bottle "Here it is." he murmured, pulling it out and popped the cork off easily._

 _He pulled out a wine glass from under the table_ _and began pouring the rich, magenta colored, alcohol in the glass. When he finished, he put it back on the shelf and turned back to me. While I sipped from the glass, he began to question me. "...You look like your not from around here_ _, and not only that, you look awfully familiar. Would you happen to be..."_

 _Before he had the chance to finish_ _, the echoing of heavy footsteps could be heard from the staircase as a figure entered the dimly lit bar. Though there wasn't much light to depend on, I could still see the defining features of the man that stood before me. He was tall and fairly muscular, looking like he was in his late twenties, wearing the usual marine officer attire, was lightly skinned and had smokey white hair. His gaze was locked onto the old man while breathing hard and smoking a small cigar. "Old man, have you seen Marion?" He inquired huskily._

 _The old man did not reply, still keeping his gaze on me, until he finally averted his gaze to the marine officer. "What'd I tell you about running with a cigar in your mouth. Are you trying to burn out your lungs more quickly or are you just being stupid?"_

 _The marine officer glared angerily at him, already seeming at the edge of his temper, and spat out "Shut up old man! I don't need your advice! Now where is Marion?!"_

 _At that rude statement, I laid my glass down and brought my gaze to him,_ _my eyes glowering at him. "Have you ever learned to respect the elderly?!" I snapped impatiently._

 _The man did not reply, suprised by my intervention, but then took the cigar out of his mouth and gritted his teeth in frustration "Whatever... but old guy, where's Marion?"_

 _The old man blinked slowly and sighed_ _"Don't know. Now then, you gonna stay for a drink or are ya gonna get going like usual?"_

 _For a split second, he stood where he was, as if deciding what to do next. He took one last glance at me then ran back up the stairs, leaving us in silence once again._ _After I finished my drink, the old man finally spoke, "So, where's your friend Mihawk?"_

 _I suddenly froze at the mention of his name. My mind began to reel, my eyes widening with shock at the fact that this man actually remembered who I was after 19 long years of not being here, when I witnessed Gol D. Rogers death. Memories came back to me instantly, the time after Roger's death, when I came to this very bar with Hawk...or Mihawk in his case. This man was the same man that gave me that new perspective about the king of the pirates that day, the day he told me "That man was a true pirate, for his unforgettable journey all started out with the desire to be free."_

 _The words resonated in my mind, giving me a sense of content at the memory._ _"...He's...somewhere else right now." I muttered_ _._

 _He_ _waved his hand in a dissmissing kind of way at my answer "Sorry, didn't mean to pry, kinda got carried away with questions since it's the first time I've seen a familiar face, a friendly one at that."_

 _He then took the empty glass and poured another glassful of the sweet liquor. "If you don't mind me asking though, what is your business here in Loguetown anyway?"_

 _"...I'm looking for a proper navigator to aid me in crossing the grandline."_

 _The aged man's face slightly lit up, then he chuckled heartily "After all these years, a wealthy Don's daughter, who made his money off hunting pirates, the daughter decides to become a pirate out of all things...Quite ironic don't you think."_

 _I smiled at the thought of what he meant "Yeah...it is, isn't it."_

 _I caught a glance at a nearby clock, the dust that layered the glass blurred it slightly, but I saw that it was now 5 in the afternoon, meaning I was here for at least 2 hours. "Thank you for the company, I haven't had a conversation with anyone in a long time." The old man replied._

 _I sighed softly in agreement as I got up from the seat, pulling out £100 beris and placed it on the table, walking over to the door without even glancing at the old man. "Keep the change." I added._

 _"Wait there, Ravina."_

 _I turned back around, the man now in front of me with a bottle of wine in his hand. "I think you should have this. Call it a parting gift." he said as he offered the wine bottle to me._

 _At first, I hesitated_ _taking the gift, but then reached my hand out to it and grasped my fingers around it's smooth surface._ _I turned the bottle to see the label, reading "Minervee's Winery."_

 _The man then spoke up again "That bottle of wine is the same wine you drank when you were here 19 years ago. My only condition is, open it when you reach the otherside of the Grandline, got it?"_

 _My smile became wider as I held it with a newfound sense of_ _determination_ _as I replied "Will do."_

 _He then grinned "I give you the best of luck Ravina."_

 _I nodded, and when I turned towards the exit,_ _I suddenly realized something I forgot to say, spinning back around as I called out "Oh yeah, about the marine officer, give him time...he'll warm up to you before you know it."_


	6. 1st Captain's log:The Execution Platform

_Continuing from Day 10:_ _More time_

 _I exited the bar with a_ _much more lighter heart than when I first arrived._ _Swerving through the alleyways and crowds of people_ _, I got back to the fountain only to find Diantha sitting on the rim with the money bag in her hand._ _"Where's Tristan?" I asked her._

 _She shrugged "I don't know. I saw him earlier, and he said something about 'Saving a life', but I'm sure he'll be back later."_

 _I rose my eyebrow at this, but then noticed something was missing from her person. "Where are you katanas Diantha?"_

 _"I gave it to a weapons smith to redo both handguards, he said to come back later to pick it up... I was gonna go to the Execution platform to see it for myself, but I decided to check up with you first."_

 _I placed a hand on my hip, giving her a stern expression "Really now. Your gonna go to the very platform where they execute_ _Pirates_ _all on your own? If anything, it would be best if I came with you."_

 _She looked at me in alarm for only a second, then said "Fine..."_

 _She jumped off the edge and began walking towards_ _the other way, with me following behind her. We both avoided the crowds of people in the way until we ended up in the largest square in town, and in front of a wide building was the platform, untouched, and still in the same condition it was when I last came here. Diantha marveled at it's appearance, but I kept a steady gaze on it, memories of me experiencing what transpired here flowed through my now empty mind._

 _"Whoa...has it always been like this?" I heard Diantha whisper._

 _"...Yes...it's still the same after all these years."_

 _She looked back to the platform, an evil grin spreading on her face_ _"I wonder what happens if I climb to the top?" she said as she grasped the metal rail._

 _A hand shot out from beside her and grabbed her arm, pulling it off the rail "It's best not to touch that young girl."_


	7. 1st Captain's log: Aquarios Marion

_Continuing from Day 10: The Marine Navigator._

 _Diantha pulled her hand away from the marine officer, backing up a bit in slight suprise. I narrowed my eyes at the marine, but was also admitably suprised that the marine officer was a woman in her late twenties, also wearing the usual marine attire, but sported knee high brown boots, with her cyan blue hair tied up into a ponytail, observing us with her dark, blue eyes._

 _Diantha glared at the woman with genuine hate, most likely pissed off that a marine is trying to tell her what to do. But the marine's attempts were obviously not working, for Diantha didn't seem to even listen. "Like I'm gonna listen to you ya piece of-"_

 _I pulled Diantha back behind me, startling her enough to shut her up. The Marine still eyed both of us in possible suspicion. To at least change her persepective, I said "Excuse me for my young friend here, She can be a little..._ _Rude_ _when it comes to strangers." putting emphasis on that certain word._

 _The Marine's eyes widened only a bit, but then smiled warmly "No, no, I don't have a problem with it. It's just that the other Marine officers have a problem. Usually if you had any ideas about climbing to the top, the new rule allows officers to hold you in a prison cell for as long as they see fit. I'm just gonna let you off with a warning."_

 _If Diantha was shocked, she didn't show it, all she did was roll her eyes. "Whatever...anywho, I think it's time I went back to the smithy to check up on my...stuff. You wanna come with Ravina?"_

 _I didn't answer at first, for some reason wanting to stay around, until I said "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later. But if you come across Tristan, tell him to meet at the fountain at 8:00 sharp in the night time, got it?"_

 _Diantha nodded quickly and headed towards the other way. "And don't forget to get some supplies." I called afterwards._

 _The Marine officer walked to my side, crossing her arms "We have some strict rules here in loguetown, it's best to follow them..._ _Newcomer_ _."_

 _I hesitantly nodded "I'll be sure to remember that. But I'm curious...what kind of strict rules do you mean, for in my opinion, all the marine rules are strict?"_

 _She took little time to take in my question, as she finally replied "What I mean is that since we have a new marine Commander, he made some slight changes to the rules in loguetown. Like the one rule he made himself, that 'Any pirate that enters loguetown are to be immediately Arrested for tresspassing on Marine protected towns without a trial.' Also the rule about climbing the platform is considered an offense."_

 _"...Let me guess, if any marine officer does not follow through with any rule, they are stripped of their rank or court martialed, correct?" I added._

 _She nodded in response. I crossed my arms at this "I don't know, it sounds like an indirect method of tyranny or monarchy to me."_

 _The marine officer's eyes suddenly widened, looking around in worry at first, the turning back to me "Your not supposed to say stuff like that out in the open. If another marine officer was here, they would've thrown you in jail, or worse they-"_

 _I quickly cut her off when I answered "If I'm thrown in jail for stating my observation of the situation, than it must mean that my observation is true." I then gave her an expecting kind of look when I said "Besides, if you are a marine officer that agrees with those laws, you would've put me in jail already, wouldn't you_ _Agree_ _?"_

 _She looked away in defeat, but then sighed "To be honest...I personally don't like these rules, but I can't disagree or I'll be punished. Not only that, I hate the curfew law_ , _especially the consequence. But I still can't do anything about it."_

 _A far off padding of feet caught our attention, turning around to catch sight of two silhouettes in the distance running toward the square. One of them looked as if they were holding something in their arms. Once they got closer, I immediately recognized them. Diantha was running desperately to catch up to her brother with both blades in one hand, Tristan was running hysterically, dragging Diantha with him while cradling a big sack in his other hand._

 _In a slight expectation, I tilted slightly to look at what might have been chasing, what I saw was not at all suprising. A decent sized group of marines were chasing them down, though did not seem to be catching up at a fast rate. One of them even had the breath to demand "S-Stop right there!"_

 _I slapped myself in aggravation at this, shaking my head in disappointment "I told them_ _Not_ _to get caught, but do they listen...NO!" I grumbled to myself._

 _Marion stared at the oncoming group, her eyes locked on my two crewmates as they got closer. She then called out to them and me "Follow me, I know a place!"_

 _She sprinted toward the east wing of the town square, with my crewmates in tow. I waited until they were far enough from the scene and brought my attention to the Marines. I swung my hand out in front of me, a brilliant light forming around the extension of my arm as I said "Halo-Halo Traps!"_

 _The Light shot out from my hand and hit their target dead center, sending the marines flying backwards while trapped in a translucent bubble. Without wasting time, I headed towards the direction where my comrades went, quickly catching up with them, but running ahead to gain on the marine officer. "Why are you helping us?"_

 _The marine officer did not slow down, but took a moment to turn her head to answer "I have the feeling you can help me."_

 _She went back to running as she led us to a secluded hotel at the edge of town, but far from the harbor at which we entered. She talked with the manager and brought us to a very large room, with four decent sized beds, but...one bathroom. Diantha went straight for the nearest bed, jumping on to the covers and laid herself down. Tristan walked over to the bed across from her, cradling the sack carefully in his arms, but I stayed on my feet, watching the marine as she closed the door behind us. "Might I ask again on why you helped us. Technically you'd be considered a traitor for helping_ _Runaways_ _get away." I said, directing the 'runaway' comment to the two siblings on the beds._

 _The officer leaned on the wall, then replying "In the situation the town is in, I believe I have to take matters into my own hands since no one's gonna help speak out against these immoral rules and new Commander. So, in a sense...I'm asking for your help."_

 _For unknown reasons, the more I thought about her answer, the more I began to see holes in her explanation. "Why ask for our help? You do not know us, and not only that, but if it the situation is as bad as you say, then why ask complete strangers when you can ask someone else that might know you or also agree with you?"_

 _She sighed deeply in frustration "Because, even if they didn't like the new rules, they wouldn't say what's on their mind or even lift a finger to go against. But you on the other hand, you spoke your mind, and was not afraid of the consequence, even if I warned you. I figured if you got guts to state the truth, I would ask you to help me."_

 _A muffled mew brought our attention to Tristan, who only clutched the bag anxiously and smiled "Sorry, my stomach just growled is all. Nothing to worry abo-."_

 _The bag suddenly moved, my eyes glowering at the now nervous man "Tell me Tristan...What exactly did you do to get the marines on your tail?"_

 _His smile began to waver slightly, until his face contorted from anxious to complete defeat. "...I was looking around the West port when stumbled upon a dock side Circus. I was curious and attended the zoo they held at the end of the show. All the animals were behind bars, but one looked even more miserable than the rest. It was only a youngling and I felt really bad for it. And when the tamers began to abuse it, I... kinda gave 'em a beating and saved the little guy from further harm."_

 _My unsatisfied expression was still plastered to my face, crossing my arms "Dare I ask...What exactly is this...'_ _youngling_ _'?"_

 _He looked between me and the bag, until finally, he opened the sack and took out a large orange furball with black strips. At first, I could not identify it, but when I looked more closely, my face changed dramatically. It was a dirty and very sickly looking cat, it's form shivered from the sudden lack of warmth as it tried to twist out of his grip to return back to the enclosed bag. Tristan grabbed the empty sack and wrapped it around the cold thing, hugging it to his chest to keep it warm. "It's a Tiger cub. I figured it's mother must have died, and was left to fend for itself...Captain, I would understand why you're angry with me, but please...I would take any punishment, as long as I get to keep and care for him."_

 _Tristan gave me a determined expression, showing he was not willing to back down without a fight. But in the end, he didn't have to even say one word. "...While I'm angry at the fact you got us in this mess, there is no punishment for doing the right thing. As long as you take care of it, I have no quarrel with you."_

 _His expression immediately lit up, wearing a large, but relieved smile, hugging the cub while cuddling it closer to his chest "You hear that Talus, you're gonna stay with Papi Tristan!"_

 _Behind him, Diantha snorted in response "Papi Tristan!? How come I never get to call you by such an_ _Adorable_ _nickname?" she asked sarcastically._

 _His demeanor immediately changed, from happy to cold hearted as he glared at her, Diantha glaring back defensively. "Because I'm your brother, you're supposed to call me 'Bro' ." he seethed through his teeth._

 _" It's not a have to is it?" Diantha snapped back._

 _The tension grew denser as they glared death at each other, leaving me to seperate them "Both of you stop it! If you're gonna fight now, then maybe we should turn you both in if you two won't stop your childish bickering!"_

 _The siblings quickly snapped out of their intimidation contest, timidly sneaking back to both their beds and sat on them with pouty expressions. I turned back to the marine officer, who stayed silent the whole time we were talking, making me feel a little bad for her to see what transpired. "I apolgize for aving to witness that, but they were never like this before so it kind of took me by suprise as well."_

 _The marine officer stared for only a moment, then stuck out her hand to me and smiled "I'm Marion Aquarios, nice to meet you."_

 _Hesitantly, my hand met hers as I replied "...Nice to meet you too,? I'm Ravina Faust..."_

 _She shook it slowly, still smiling "I gotta admit, I'm impressed on how you handled the situation. Most of the_ _pirates_ _I've seen usually like solving it at gun point or the tip of the sword, but you solved it with only a few words, and they even weren't a death related threat."_

 _My hand retracted back to my side, observing her disturbingly "So...you already figured it out, haven't you?"_

 _She rubbed her head, nodding "Well, the only kind of people who would act that way towards Marines, and attract their attention so easily are Pirates, so I kind of assumed you were."_

 _I let out an interested hmm in response_ _, staying quiet while thinking about it. "But aside from that, about the situation, the commander does alot of things to secure his position, even getting rid of those who would speak out against him. Problem is, the townspeople think he's an absolute hero because there have been no pirates here for a while." Marion said, her head hung low "Loguetown is on the verge of an economic depression,_ _the trade with other islands have ceased because Loguetown has no items of interest on the market_ _._ _The reason being is because the majority of the items of interest are obtained because of the trade bussiness we had with pirates._ _Now that the commander gets rid of all the pirates that_ _come to the harbor, the town's economy is very low and the town is becoming poor. Instead of fixing the problem, the commander blames it all on the pirates. Sad thing is, everyone believes his lies, and does what ever he wants."_

 _I felt my anger rise at this,_ _looking away in thought. Marion sighed wistfully "_ _If you can't help, I'd understand completely, but-"_

 _"Who exactly is this...commander."_  
 _I growled through my teeth._

 _She blinked a few times at the sudden intensity of my voice, but answered "Commander. Williams Conrad."_


	8. 1st Captain's log:The Twisted Philosophy

_I know what you guys might be thinking, when will it get to the action and fighting. Well, I have some good news, you'll be expecting a small sample in the next chapter._

 _Continuing from Day 10: The Tyranny of Marine Commander Conrad_

 _"He became the commander 5 years ago, when the last commander died of an incurable illness. At first, he seemed like the perfect model of what every marine should live up to, but that changed when a group of pirates came to the shores on his first year of command. These pirates were barbaric, plundering the trade market and dockside without mercy, even threatening to take over Loguetown. All the marines were ready to defend, all we needed was the order to fight back. When we had the chance, Conrad, instead bargained and paid them to leave the island out of cowardice. But when Headquarters found out, they punished him severely. After that, he was never the same._

 _He began to be more crueler to all the marine officers and townspeople alike, making all these outrageous laws that limit the people's rights, holding them down with an iron fist._ _Then it got worse. Soon after, a group of pirates came to Loguetown in hopes of trade business_ _. Instead of letting them have the chance, he ordered the slaughter of all of them, without hesitation."_ _Marion's eyes dimmed. "And the officers did it."_

 _"It seems your problem is not only of his demeanor changing so suddenly, it's that_ _no one would speak out against it."_

 _She sighed "There's that, but the people at the docks, the trade business have been protesting against him for all these years, it's just that no one else cared to listen."_

 _"...What if one were to...help them with speaking out...a marine perhaps." I suggested._

 _Her first reaction was confusion,_ _changing into realization_ _once my words_ _sunk in. "Wait just a second, are saying_ _I_ _should help them?"_

 _I nodded. She immediately shook her head in denial._ _"No, i-it can't be me! I don't even know h-how to!"_

 _I brought my hand on her shoulder reassuringly_ _, silencing her doubtful words "Marion, many pirates think of marines as the kind of people that sell their soul to the navy to gain power. I also know that the marines believe us pirates have sold our souls to the devil. That twisted philosophy will never change unless someone of either side changes that perspective."_

 _Getting up from my seat, I added "I also share that same philosophy, but unlike others, I give it a chance to be changed. You want my help, then prove to me that not all marines are the same. Prove me wrong, then I will help you."_

 _Next morning_

 _Day 11:_ _Crossing the line_

 _I felt the warm sunlight hit my closed eyelids_ _, opening_ _them steadily. I expected to see a bare ceiling, but was greeted by a pair of large, golden eyes, staring right back at me. I didn't react suddenly, I only stared back into the curious, honey colored orbs in my face, blocking my line of sight. Then it jumped off of my elevated chest, and sat next to me on the bed covers._

 _I was didn't recognize it at first, but then I remembered the tiger cub Tristan had brought. I noticed that it looked healthier now, it's coat fuzzier with a nicer sheen of orange and black. Sitting up in the bed, I outstreched my hand to it, letting it take in my scent. With only one sniff, it suddenly began rubbing it's furry head against my fingers. I smiled and placed my palm on it's head, scratching it softly behind the ear "I guess you're part of my crew now, aren't you Talus?"_

 _He mewled cutely, and left my side to jump right on Tristan's bed, licking his savior in the face with his small but rough tongue._ _Tristain chuckled in his sleep "Heeeeyyyyy, stop kissing me." He slurred with his eyes still shut._

 _I chuckled while the tiger cub just rubbed his face against Tristan's. The orange head finally cracked open his eyes, smirking wearily at the sight of Talus. He_ _sat up on the mattress and picked up the cub gently with both hands up to his face "Hey there buddy, you sleep well?"_

 _The furball let out a small mew, Tristan then cradling him in his arms while hugging Talus close to his chest "You're so cute, you know that?!"_

 _A groan left the other bed, the form covered by the blanket, but could be seen pulling the pillow over their head. "Shuddup god damn it...I'm try'n a sleep." The teenage girl grumbled._

 _Tristan ignored her and just continued to baby the tiger cub._ _"Alright, Diantha. I think it's time to get up." I said, a smile crawling on my face._

 _I thought she heard me the first time, but a soft snore proved me wrong. I rose an eyebrow at this, reaching for the dual blades next to her bed and studied them carefully. The once diamond shaped handguards were now rounded gold ones, these in the shape of the yin and yang sign, the edges showing the careful craftmenship put into them. Smiling approvingly, I held one in each hand as I sighed aloud. "Well, since she's not waking up, I guess I'll have to take these dual pieces of scrap and throw them out."_

 _That got the reaction I was looking for. She instantly shot out of her bed, with bed head and all, a snarl already glued to her face "No one's thowin out nothin'!" she exclaimed, lunging foward and snatched the katanas out of both my hands._

 _"Well, at least you're awake." I said cheerfully._

 _She grew angrier, about to draw her blades, but a large pillow was thrown at her exposed head._ _That caused a chain reaction, making her fall forward, landing face first on the wooden floor._

 _"Jeez, and she tells me to shut up." Tristan stated, holding another pillow in the other hand._

 _The door to the hotel room opened abruptly_ _, revealing an out of breath Marion_ _"The marines-*pant-pant* They found your ship at the docks. *pant-pant* They're searching it as we speak!"_

 _I rose from the matress at this, anger visable on my face "They're what?"_

 _Later..._

 _"Captain?! Why the rush all of a sudden?!" Diantha wheezed as her, Tristan, and Marion struggled keep up with my fast pace._

 _I kept running towards the docks, taking no heed of the innocent pedestrians that darted out of the way. At this point, I didn't care, I needed to get to my vessel more than they needed to go about daily life. Besides, the only objective in my mind was to get back to the ship and give those marines something painfully unexpected._

 _Why? Simple really. It takes alot of stupidity and audicity to get on my father's ship and search it without my consent, especially since they happen to be marines. Oh boy... They've crossed the line and they won't even see me coming._

 _At the Survivor..._

 _"Men, search this ship top and bottom! Leave no corner or room unch_ _ecked!"_

 _The marines scurried about the deck, kicking open every door and ransacked every room of it's contents. None of them though had any idea to check below deck for anything...not yet anyway. They were too busy searching the ship, that every marine failed to see me standing at the plank, already seething mad and pissed off, but watched them carry about their business a little while longer._

 _Until I called out "Good afternoon boys." Every one of them stopped what they were doing, all heads turning to me. "I don't remember marines ever pick pocketing a pirate ship before, I thought that was a pirate's job."_


	9. 1st Captain's log: A helping hand

_Continuing from Day 11: The Afternoon Mess_

 _The men stared at me, making no move to draw their weapons. But their Captain on the other hand, decided to play authority. "Arrest her!"_

 _The soldiers, though reluctant, began to close in, but still chose not to take out their gu_ _n_ _s or swords. A poor move on their part._ _I stood my ground, waiting for the right moment. Once they got close enough, I closed my eyes, concentrating as I took a breath. "Halo Halo Shield."_

 _As soon as all of them lunged, a translucent barrier formed, and held the weapons from touching me. With a smile, I whispered "Release."_

 _The energy shield grew and burst so suddenly, it sent all the soldiers flying back, many of them went over board while some were left on deck, backing away in fear. The captain was the only one who kept to a safe distance. "Come on, she's just a woman!" He exclaimed, but no marine went to his side._

 _His face held an angry scowl as he pulled out his cutlass in a bold manner. "Guess I'll have to do it myself!"_

 _I simply smiled._ _He didn't know what he_ _was_ _getting himself into. With a warcry, he shot himself at me with his blade raised._ _I drew out my own sword and while effortlessly ducking his sloppy swing, I used the butt of the handle and jabbed him in the gut_ _._ _A gust of air left his lungs from the harsh impact, falling to the ground unconscious. Sheathing my blade, I shifted my gaze to the remaining marines left cowering on the deck. "Anyone else?"_

 _In a desperate attempt to get away, the terrified soldiers scurried off_ _the ship_ _, not even bothering to take their weapons with them._

 _Smiling in accomplishment,_ _I sheathed my sword back in it's scabbard on my back, and examined my work._ _As soon as the others finally showed up, I was already in the process of cleaning up the mess the marine's have left._ _Tristan's expression was one of shock and slight amazement whil_ _e_ _his sister had surprise visible on her face, suddenly changing into a scowl "No fair! You hogged all the action!" She whined._

 _Marion's reaction was more complicated. Her face was devoid of any emotion, her eyes scanning across the deck until it came across a small splatter of blood staining the wooden boards. "D-did you...ummm." She stuttered nervously as she pointed to the red stain._

 _Knowing where this was going,_ _I cut her off by replying "No, I did not kill anyone, but I did give them quite a scare if I do say so myself."_

 _As if a boatload of tension was lifted from her shoulders, she relaxed her tense muscles and let out a sigh of relief._ _"Thank god, that would've made things worse."_

 _I nodded in agreement, picking up another fallen rifle_ _"Well, now that you're relieved, you might want to help me in gathering the mess they left."_

 _"...What for?"_

 _I smiled as I gave her a bundle rifles, answering "We're gonna help the people."_

 _An hour later, at the port market..._

Third Person's POV (Just this once)

 _"For_ _4 yrs, we have been living under the reign of that Tyrant, and for too long have we, the Citizens of Loguetown, been turning a blind eye to the decrease in our Community! It is time to put an end to this madness, and to stand against the threat that disgraces the name of the Marines!" The man on a crate called to anyone who happened to pass by, in hopes of catching their attention. Sadly, it seemed to do the opposite._

 _Instead of drawing them in, the people shied away in fear as they, even the children, looked at him as if he was some sort of delusionist, then striding away from the scene he was creating._ _After hours of yelling, he finally gave up, getting off the crate and slumped on the ground in defeat._

 _Only after a while of sulking was a shadow of a tall but slim figure_ _cast upon him_ _, causing him to look up in confusion._ _His face instantly lit up from crestfallen to shock at the person before him._ _A tall, but very beautiful woman with long black hair and white colored bangs, her sky blue eyes looking down on him as she held the most kindest of smiles. It was hard for the young man not to just stare at the angelic woman in front of him_ _, marveling obliviously at her beauty_ _. Her smile grew as she broke_ _the_ _silence_ _"You have a splendid idea young man, but how do you propose to do that without a little bit of...help?"_

 _Shaking out of the trance, he answered in overwhelming surprise. "W-w-well, What k-kind of help do you mean by that Miss Angel...I-I mean ma'am?"_

 _A light chuckle left her scarlet lips, smiling even more so as she_ _places an elegant hand on her hip. "_ _Take me to the rebels and you'll find out."_

I know, not what you expected. Well good, because the next chapter will be coming soon. And sorry for taking so long, the new One piece dubbed episodes just came out, and as a major fan, I couldn't wait. All I can say is "Nooooooooo! Give me more of Ace! More of Jinbei! More Luffy! I need to know what happens next in english senpie!"


End file.
